Walk of Life
by obeydontstray
Summary: Dewey's down on his luck, but can an old friend turn it all around? (Rewrite of an old story) (rated M for adult situations)
1. Small Town

"Roz, Roz, Roz!" Dewey begs from the lawn of Roz's two story house. "Don't do this to me! I'm sorry!" Roz continues to throw his things from the balcony, shouting high brow insults at him as she did it. "You immature, overgrown child!" She shouted as she began throwing records. "No no no!" He shouted as he dove for his precious records, grabbing as many as he could. "Roz, what did I do now?" She stops to glare at him and suddenly he knows what he did wrong. He forgot to pick her up from school. Her car had blown up and she needed a ride, and he had forgotten. Like many other important things he'd forgotten recently. "Roz not the guitar!" Without a second thought she dumped the guitar he had given her, one of his favorites, off the balcony. With a lump in his throat he could do nothing but helplessly watch the guitar smash on the ground, the amp following. He looked up at her disappointed. "Now that isn't fair!" With a frustrated growl she dumped out a bag of his clothes, scattering them across the lawn. "Go back to mooching off of Ned like you were before, you irresponsible ass!" Feeling broken himself, Dewey gathered up everything that hadn't been destroyed and loaded it in the back of his black van. "I'll show you!" He shouted, feeling the need to get in the last word before he left.

"Dewey..." Dewey stared at the toes of his Chuck Taylors, not wanting to look Ned in the eyes. "She kicked you out, didn't she?" Dewey nodded, clutching the bags of his stuff. "C'mon in man. I didn't let Patty crash your corner room." "Thanks man." "She kicked you out Dewey?" Patty asks, actually sounding concerned. "Yeah.." "Haha where's my $20 Ned? I knew she wouldn't be able to stand him for long!" Ned glances at Dewey, a sad expression in his eyes. "I didn't bet with her.." "It's cool." Dewey cuts him off. "If you don't mind, I wanna be alone for a little while." He adds, setting his crate of records and bag of clothes in his 'room'. "If you wanna be alone, you should get your OWN place!" Patty retaliates. Dewey turns around, shooting a sad glance at her. "Leave him alone, Patty." With a sad sigh Dewey closes the curtain to his room, puts on a Nirvana record, and stretches across his cot.

Dewey sat at a bar later that night, nursing a cheap beer while he listened to the house band play. A country band, unfortunately. They weren't half bad, but Dewey was mostly glad to be out of the house. Patty had been busting his chops every chance she got. Get a job. Get your own place. He'd just asked his best friend for a place to crash for a little while, not forever. Maybe just the summer. He'd be back to his music program once school started back. A tap on his shoulder startled from his thoughts and he turned to see a familiar face. "Dewey?" "Austin!" He spun around on his barstool when she opened her arms to him. "God! I haven't seen you since high school!" The brunette commented, wrapping him in a familiar hug. "What are you doing here?" He asked as she occupied the stool next to him and asked the bartender for a beer. "I'm with the band." She replied, motioning at the stage. He noticed for the first time that the jukebox was playing now instead of the live band. At the end of the night Dewey drove back to Ned's place with a slight buzz and a smeared phone number written in ink across the back of his hand. He and Austin, a high school friend, had spent time catching up between the band's sets. Determined to keep in touch with him, she had given him her cell phone number.

A few weeks later Dewey balances the phone between his ear and his shoulder as he raids the fridge. Phone calls between the two had become nearly an every day occurrence by this point. "So what are you up to today?" He asks, settling on a carton of ice cream he spotted at the back of the freezer. "Getting ready for work. I'm a working stiff now." "No!" Dewey gasps. "Not you too!" "Yeah yeah." She replies. "I work in a record store downtown. I need the extra income." "I know what you mean." He replies, eyeing the help wanted ads that he knows Patty left around for him to find. "What record store?" "Allman's." She replies. He can hear a Fleetwood Mac song in the background suddenly and she apologizes. "Sorry, I've been requesting this song all day." "It's cool. I gotta run anyway. I'll call ya later." After saying their goodbyes and hanging up, Ned and Dewey greet each other. "Oh, you mean he's up before noon?" Patty chides. "You cannot harm me today, evil witch. For I am over Roz and I am in a great mood. Also, thank you. I know it was you who left the help wanted ads out. Now I'm off to get a job." He proclaims as he chucks the empty ice cream container in the trash. "Hey that was mine!" Patty fusses and he quickly slides out the front door, making his way to his van.

Later Mr. Allman passes Dewey his official name badge. Dewey thanks him again for hiring him. "Dewey Finn what are you doing here?" He turns and grins at her, flashing the badge clipped onto his AC/DC t-shirt. "No fair, I worked here first." She taunted.


	2. Under Pressure

Three weeks went by of the two of them doing nothing but hanging out and working together in the shop. Back at Ned's place Dewey was working on a rabid case of cabin fever. He grabs his guitar and begins strumming a tune, balancing the phone between his cheek and his shoulder as usual. "You know, the kids are getting older and are swamped with school work. And it's so hard to get a gig now that they aren't baby faced kids." "Your kids are growing up on you, Dewey." She replied and he shushed her. "You're making me feel old!" "I'm older than you!" She replied. "By just a few months, but still." Silence falls between them until Dewey gets an idea. "Hey, wanna go grab a milkshake?" When she agrees he offers to pick her up. "Be there soon."

In his van she flips through his cd case, selecting an Ozzy Osbourne mixed cd. Usually he'd protest at anyone messing with his radio, but he let her. She flipped through the songs until she found 'You Looking at Me Looking at You', then she settles back into the passenger seat, glancing around his van at all of the band stickers and skulls. He orders burgers and milkshakes for them at the window and lays the bags between them, passing her the cups. "Hold on, I'll park in a second and we can eat." He pulled into the park across the street, surprising her. "If I sit in this van much longer my ass is gonna fall off." He teases and she laughs, agreeing with him. He parks the van as 'Crazy Train' begins playing. Once she steps out with the food he turns the radio up, leaving his door open so they can hear the music and he leaves the headlights on low. She followed him up into the playground equipment, both taking a seat in the highest level of the castle structure. "So why a playground?" She asks as she passes him his food. "It's not crowded. And the stars look nice here." He comments, pausing to look up.

During 'Goodbye to Romance' they both sat in silence, drinking their milkshakes and looking at the stars. Austin slid down the slide and walked to the van, reaching inside to change the cd to Abbey Road. 'Come Together' begins playing as she took her seat back next to him. "Whatcha do that for?" He asks. "The other song was making me depressed, honestly." They settled back into a comfortable silence, save for the sound of Dewey slurping, and Austin found herself smiling. Only Dewey. She caught herself staring at the profile of the shaggy haired man next to her. Dewey's one of the coolest guys she knows. The only person she knows whose passion for classic rock matched her own. When 'Something' began Dewey stood and reached out a hand to her. "Wanna dance?" So there they were, dancing in the glow of the headlights in a dark playground to a Beatles song. She laughed whenever he misstepped and accidentally stepped on her feet. Neither a very proficient dancer, but it was fun. And it was that moment that Austin realized she liked Dewey a little more than just a friend.

The next day Mr. Allman called the two of them to the back of the store. After instructing them to clean up the supply closet he leaves the two of them together to clean the cramped space. They stand back to back, stacking records on the shelves around them. The space is barely big enough to fit the two of them but somehow they manage. Hearing her struggle, Dewey turns to Austin's back and helps to steady the box she was trying to lift overhead. They both have to stand on their tiptoes to shove the box, and Dewey nearly shoves her into the shelves in front of her, but they manage to get it. "Thanks." She says, turning to face him in the tight space. Being so close he could feel her breath against his skin, could smell her perfume. They stood there for a few awkward moments, body to body, just looking into each other's eyes. Like being fifteen again and pressured into a game of seven minutes in heaven. He moves closer, nearly close enough to kiss her, when Mr. Allman calls to her. "Austin, phone call. Sounds important." Sorry." Dewey apologizes quickly, stepping out of her way. Dewey stands behind a rack, pretending to rearrange cds but in reality watching the emotions on her face.

They spend the rest of the work day in silence, all of Austin's usual playfulness gone. At the end of the day Dewey reached out for her arm. "Hey, wanna go for a milkshake? I'll buy." She thought about it for a beat and agreed. Once they have said milkshakes, Dewey turns down the music and takes his eyes off the road momentarily to look at her. "C'mon, what's wrong?" He asks after pausing to take a sip of his milkshake. "I've been fighting my ex for custody of my son." Dewey nearly misses the driveway for the park. "You have a kid?" He asks, the surprise evident on his face. "Sorry, I just would have never thought you had a kid. C'mon, we need to talk." He opens her door for her, leads her by the hand to the swings. "Yeah, he's three now. His name is Jude and his father's had custody of him for the last year. She explained while fiddling with the skull ring on her thumb. "So why isn't he with you?" Dewey dares to ask. "I've got nothing, Dewey. I live in a shitty apartment, I didn't have a steady job till a few weeks ago. Before then my only source of income was spotty gigs in smokey bars. He took me to court and proved me an unfit mother. So I've been completely alone for the past year, trying to get back on my feet." When she begins to cry, Dewey reaches over and takes her hand. "I'd help you if I knew how." He volunteered before he kissed the back of her hand. They swing in silence for a while, drinking their milkshakes as Dewey wracks his brain for some sort of solution that would help her.

On the way to dinner the next day Dewey asks questions about Jude. Especially what she would need to get him back. "A place to live and a stable job, which I have. A car, which I don't have. I already took out all of my piercings and dyed my hair back to normal. I keep my tattoos covered whenever I'm in court. The judge would prefer me to be married too, but I don't see that happening any time soon." She sighed. "I've had to change so much of myself, but it's worth it. I miss my boy so much." He glanced across the van at her, deciding to put his plan into motion. Once they were inside and had ordered he pointed her in the direction of the back booth. "Can I talk to you about something?" He asked, more serious than she'd ever seen him act. "Yeah. Sure." "My roomie's girlfriend is pregnant and they're getting married. So she made him kick me out today." She sighed and reached for his hand across the table. "But I figured out how to solve all of our problems." "Really?"

He moved his hand from under hers and reached into his pants pocket, retrieving the small item and holding it out to her on the table between them. The small stones in the silver band glinted in the fluorescent lights of the pizza parlor. "If you'll have me, this can fix everything." Her mouth dropped open as she looked up from the ring to his face. "I have a car, and two jobs. This can help you get Jude back." "But this is kind of a big deal, Dewey." She commented, still in shock. "Only good can come out of it though, don't you see?" "But what do you get out of this?" She asks, her voice muffled under her hands. Her eyes stayed on the ring in his hand, but her hands over her mouth hid any indication of how she might feel. "A home. And someone to share it with." The food arrived then and he withdrew his arm, tucking the ring safely into his hand. No one needed to know about all of this until she gave him an answer.

"Austin, say something. Please." He begged when the waiter left. "I don't know what to say, Dewey." Tears were welling up in her eyes and she brushed them with the back of her hand. "Say yes." He replied with a grin, reaching to grab a piece of the pizza. "Honestly you're the coolest person I know. And I don't know how to explain it. There's no one I'd rather spend time with." He explained as he rounded the table, taking a knee beside her booth. "I can't promise this'll be easy. But I'll do everything I can to make it work. Marry me, please?" She nodded and he reached for her hand, sliding the dainty ring onto her finger.


	3. You Really Got Me

Ned and Patty watched as Dewey paced in and out of their home, carrying boxes of his belongings. Behind him followed a girl they'd never seen before, helping him move everything. Patty caught him by the arm as the girl walked to the van with his crate of records. "Dewey who is that?" He grinned, calling the girl over to their group. "Patty, Ned, meet my fiancee. This is Austin." Austin shook their hands, enjoying the surprised looks on their faces as much as Dewey was. "It's so nice to meet you! I've heard so much about you!" She said cheerfully. Back in the van The Doors played and Dewey reached for her hand and kissed the back of it. "You have no idea how great that felt." He mused.

Later that night he collapsed on her faded red couch, exhausted from moving everything into her tiny apartment. She sat down next to him, passing him a can soda and propping her feet up on the coffee table. Thankfully he didn't have much to move in, and she didn't have much furniture to move around. Her dog, a boxer named Charlie, eyed Dewey suspiciously from the recliner. In the corner a Van Halen album spun on the turntable he'd brought in. "I think this is going to work out great." She mused, moving to rest against his side and he lifted his arm, bringing her close to him. He glanced at his guitar, sitting up proudly near the tv with her bass. "Yeah. I think so too. So. When are we getting Jude back?" He asked, absentmindedly twirling a lock of her hair between his fingers. "I'll make the call tomorrow and see if they'll send out a social worker. If I get a positive review, then I have a real chance in court." She sighed heavily, reaching for his hand. "I can't believe all of this." She chuckled. "I spot you in a bar and just over a month later we're living together. And engaged." "I'm glad you did." He replied, kissing the top of her head.

Later Dewey tossed his pillow on the couch, wrapping his blanket around his shoulders. "What are you doing?" She asked, eyeballing him suspiciously. "Crashing." He replied, stretching out on the old beat up couch. "That thing's uncomfortable. Come to bed." She said, her arms folded over her Boston t-shirt and leaning against the doorframe of the bedroom. "Are you sure?" He asked as he looked up at her from the couch, surprised. "Of course." She climbed into the huge bed, sinking into the pile of brightly colored pillows. Above her white fairy lights illuminated a Jimi Hendrix painting. She reached beside her and pressed the button on a small clock radio, turning on Bob Seger and she patted the bed beside her. He climbed in beside her and she wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his Nirvana t-shirt. Tomorrow they have to return to the real world. She'd have difficult phone calls to make, they'd both have to head back to work. But for now she settled for laying against his chest, listening to him hum along to 'Night Moves'.

Two weeks later they sat in a court room, waiting for her ex and their son to show up in court. She held his hand, her leg bouncing with anxiety. When they heard the little voice cry "Mommy!" from the back of the room, she ran to the little boy and scooped him up in her arms. Her ex, a large biker dude, stood behind him with arms crossed. Tall with long hair in braids, tattoos up both arms. Dewey gave him the once over. He looked like the type of guy that would kick Dewey's ass in bar fight, honestly. He wondered momentarily how Austin felt, going from such a physical specimen to himself but she walked back over to him, letting the father take Jude to the other side of the room with his tall, blonde girlfriend. Austin reached for his hand again and held it tightly. After a lengthy debate the judge ruled in her favor finally. Austin automatically took the little boy by the hand, leading him over to Dewey. The father protested hardily about his son moving in with his mother's new fiancee, alleging that the pair barely knew each other. Dewey kneeled then, getting on the little boy's level, and introduced himself. Jude hid behind his mother's legs, peeking around at Dewey. "Hey buddy, wanna get some ice cream with Mommy?" He offered and the little boy nodded, clutching his mother's jeans.

Later that night, after having ice cream for dinner and moving all of Jude's things from his Dad's house to his Mom's, Austin sat beside Jude's bed in his new room. She smoothed his blonde bangs back from his forehead and kissed it gently. "Are you glad to be back with Mommy?" She asked him and he nodded. "I love you kiddo." "Goodnight little dude." Dewey called from where he leaned against the doorframe, watching the two. "G'night baby." She told the little one, leaning forward to kiss him goodnight and to tuck in his stuffed tiger in with him. She cut the light off and shut the door quietly behind them as they left his room. Austin follows Dewey to the kitchen where the radio is playing and they raid the pizza they had brought home. "Thanks for everything, Dewey." He shrugged as he took a swig of his beer. "I really mean it." She replied, wrapping her arms around him. He set the beer aside and hugged her in return. Before he could say anything she stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. Their first kiss. As Fleetwood Mac played in the background he kissed her again, his hands around her waist and her hands in his hair. "I love you, Dewey." She admitted between kisses. "I love you too."


	4. I Want You to Want Me

At Ned's request Dewey stopped in one day for lunch. The two sat alone at Ned's table, each nursing a beer and trying to think of what to say to each other. Finally Ned broke the silence first. "So you're getting married?" Dewey nods, scrubbing small circles on the tabletop with the bottom of his bottle. "How long have you known this girl?" "A few months. Well, we knew each other really well in high school." Dewey responded. "Don't you think you're moving kinda fast?" Ned asked. "You know I didn't want to kick you out." "Nah man, it's cool." Dewey replied, his nails clinking against the bottle. "I have two jobs now. I work at a record store with Austin and I give guitar lessons. I've got a home now. And someone waiting for me at home. And she plays bass! I've even got a kid now. Jude's great. His favorite movie is Jurassic Park, how cool is that?" Ned stared at him in disbelief, he hadn't known about the kid. Seemingly overnight, Dewey had everything Ned had worked years for. "Are you sure this isn't too much to handle Dewey? I mean three months ago you were sleeping on a cot in the corner of this room after your girlfriend kicked you out." Dewey thought of Roz momentarily, wondering how he went from her to someone like Austin. And just how lucky he was that either of them would even give him the time of day. Patty walked in the door, interrupting his thoughts. By this time she was heavily pregnant, very near her due date. Dewey thanked her for kicking him in the ass and getting him started on his life. When Patty shot him a questioning glance he thanked Ned for lunch and saw himself out, walking to his van with a broad grin across his face. He was finally proving everyone wrong.

After working the record shop with Austin and giving three individual guitar lessons in their tiny apartment, Dewey was exhausted. He bid Jude goodnight from the couch before Austin tucked him in. Dewey surfed the channels until he found classic rock music videos and drank his second beer of the day, his hands so tired he could barely hold the bottle. When she came back into the living room he teased her about stealing his shirts again, this time she was wearing his Motorhead one. Not that he really minded. She leaned down to kiss him sweetly before sinking into the couch next to him. "I ordered Chinese." She commented. "It should be here in a while." He sighed and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her in close. "We've had a busy day." He commented. After work she'd spent the day grocery shopping with Jude, leaving the apartment open for him to give lessons. This time on the couch their first alone time all day. "I'm so tired." She yawned, turning to rest her face against his chest. "Me too." He replied before kissing the top of her head.

A loud knock on the door startled the both of them from the easy sleep they'd slipped into. She sprang for the door, paying the delivery guy and bringing inside the food. She resumed her seat beside him, dispersing food and chopsticks. She met his skeptical look. "What?" He tried to hold the chopsticks and failed miserably. She laughed and held his hand, shaping his fingers to hold the sticks and move them. With a little practice he was lifting noodles from the take-out carton with ease. "See, you got it." "Why can't we eat with forks like normal people?" He asked with his mouth full. "Because where's the fun in that?" She replied as he reached over and stole a piece of chicken from her carton. "What's your fortune cookie say?" She cracked the cookie and pulled out the strip of paper, squinting to read it in the low light. "The one you love is closer than you think." She read and Dewey grinned broadly, scooting closer to her side of the couch. She laughed and slugged his arm playfully. He wiggled his eyebrows at her, sticking his tongue out at her. "Well what does yours say?" "All the effort you are making will ultimately pay off." He read to her, making her smile. "I'll say it has, Dewey."

"Mommy? Dewey?" Came a little voice from the doorway. Both of them turned their eyes to the little boy. Austin reached out for him and he sat on her lap, reaching his little arms around her. "There's a monster in my room." He confessed just like he did every night since he'd lived with them. The pair exchanged glances and Dewey stood, reaching for the little boy's hand. "I'll scare them off this time, Mommy." He offered, being lead off into the other room by the hand. "Where did you see it, Jude?" He asked and the little boy pointed towards the bed. Dewey got down on his knees, peering under the bed at the few scattered toys about. "Nothing under here, Jude. I think it left." He said upon standing and pulling the covers back, ushering the little boy back into the bed. His eyes stayed trained on the closet door in the opposite wall. Having gone through this routine nightly and deciding to change it, Dewey cracked open the door. "Hey you! You big ugly monster! Leave my friend Jude alone! Leave him alone or I'll come back here and kick your ass!" He yelled into the rack of clothes inside the closet. "Close your eyes, Jude." He instructed and when the little boy did, Dewey escorted the imaginary monster from the room and shooed it out their front door. "Get out, and stay out!" Walking back inside Jude's room he told him he could open his eyes again, that the monster was gone. The little boy threw his arms around him in thanks. "There ya go kiddo. He won't bother you anymore." He tucked him in once more and kissed his forehead. Back in the living room Austin smiled up at him. "That monster looked really scared of you." He stopped and flexed his muscles before sitting back next to her. "I think it will stay gone this time." He admitted.

Later that night Dewey lay on his stomach in bed, awake and listening to the radio playing softly. Austin lay asleep next to him in his shirt and a pair of boxers, her face softly illuminated by the fairy lights above them. As he watched her face she stirred, turning on her side facing him. "What?" She muttered, opening one eye just slightly. "I can feel you staring at me." "Sorry." He replied. "Just thinking." She opened both eyes then, sliding closer to his side. "About what?" "All the effort you are making will ultimately pay off." He said, reciting the fortune from earlier. "And?" She replied. "I think this is my payoff." She smiled, leaning forward to kiss him. "When did you become such a sweet talker?" She asked. "When I started stealing lines from fortune cookies." She ran her hand through his dark hair as 'I Want You to Want Me' began playing on the radio and she kissed him again. "I love you." "Prove it." She dared him with a smile. "As you wish." He said as he rolled over, pulling her against his chest.

In the morning the sound of cartoons in the next room woke her. Underneath his arm she stretched heartily. He lay on his stomach again with his arm over her and the most sated, smug look on his face. Charlie lay on her other side, snoring softly. "Dewey. Let me up." He growled, moving to pull her closer. "C'mon, I gotta fix Jude breakfast." "I already did, an hour ago." He yawned into his pillow. "I fixed him cereal. Stay a little longer." As 'Every Breath You Take' played on the radio she burrowed back under the covers next to his warm body. While she sang along he leaned over to her and kissed her for the hundredth time since they went to bed last night. His hands roamed under the shirt she was wearing, the only thing she managed to keep on last night. "Dewey not right now, Jude's..." He smiled against her lips as his hands moved lower, making her shiver. "I already locked the door. If we're quiet, he won't know a thing." He taunted, pulling her on top of him. "If you insist." She teased back, biting her lip in anticipation.


	5. A Little Less Conversation

Dewey sat on the couch with his guitar perched on his knee, strumming random cords. They'd spent most of the day at work discussing wedding plans and nothing was sticking. Neither wanted to go through the whole process of planning it. "Hey Dewey...what do you think of Elvis?" She called from the kitchen where she was washing dishes and he smirked, playing the beginning of 'Suspicious Minds'. "Very cute. But what do you think of Elvis, seriously." She asked, coming to join him on the couch. "Elvis is cool. Why?" "Let's fly to Vegas for the weekend. Get married by Elvis and spend the rest of the weekend for our honeymoon. Skip all this planning and just get hitched already." "You don't think Vegas Elvis impersonator weddings are cheesy?" "Dewey, I think all weddings are cheesy. You can't get much more rock n roll than Vegas and Elvis." He grinned and kissed her. "Let's do it."

That friday, after dropping Jude off at his Dad's for the weekend and getting the weekend off from work they set off on their long plane trip. Dewey sat in a hotel room saturday in Vegas, staring at the bathroom door. He was wearing what she picked out for him. A black button up shirt rolled up to his elbows, a red tie, dark jeans, and Converse. "Are you ever coming out of there?" He teased, his legs already bouncing with anxiety. When she opened the door he had to catch his breath. A black leather coat over a short white dress. Ruby red lipstick and pumps and victory rolls in her hair. He moved to kiss her, suddenly unable to keep his hands to himself, and she pushed him away. "Save it for the ceremony, loverboy. I just did my makeup." She teased and he pulled her to him, just holding her against him. "I'm so nervous. I didn't think I would be." He admitted and she agreed. "Are you ready?" She breathed against his ear and he nodded, taking her by the hand. "Let's rock and roll!"

A few hours later they stood in front of a leather clad Elvis impersonator, exchanging rings as a photographer snapped pictures of them. "You may kiss the bride." He declared and Dewey swept her off her feet, happily smearing her lipstick. At the end of the ceremony they danced while their Elvis sang 'Can't Help Falling In Love' and they held each other close, excited to finally be married for real. Afterwards they asked a complete stranger take a picture of them kissing in front of the Las Vegas sign. Then, after much persuasion from her, they ended up at a tattoo parlor getting matching guitar pick tattoos. She held his hand tight during his first tattoo, teasing him that the chest was a horrible place for a first tattoo. Then they drank champagne and gambled away a few hundred bucks together before heading back to their room. Dewey sunk into the plush hotel bed with another bottle of champagne, nearing exhaustion after the plane ride and non stop festivities. Austin slipped off her jacket and moved to his lap, moving to kiss him. "Seems we have one last order of business to attend to tonight." She said against his lips as he pulled her closer. She stole the bottle from his hand and took a swig before he rolled her over onto the bed, taking his place above her. "Yes ma'am."


End file.
